


Third Base

by Jackie_Gaytona



Series: B-Sides and Rarities [3]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Pool Fun, Virginity, blowjob, himbomania, seriously so much disgusting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie_Gaytona/pseuds/Jackie_Gaytona
Summary: Nandor is sexually frustrated...but patient.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: B-Sides and Rarities [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851514
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Third Base

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible, like something out of a lame college romcom flick. But in my defense, I had to type it on my iPad while I waited for computer parts so I wasn’t in much of a writing zone. I take no responsibility for the destruction of anyone’s braincells.
> 
> Shoutout to the Nandermo Discord for their ageless wisdom. BTW, Nandor owning scrunchies is headcanon.
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN COMMENTING ON MY PREVIOUS FICS! Sorry I haven't been very active here (or Tumblr) lately but I've been super busy. I really really love reading through comments though, they totally make my day ;-;

**CW: Brief mention of past sexual abuse – r*pe**

They had been a couple for six weeks, three days, and twelve hours. Not that Nandor was counting. And tonight would be the night...yes! He was certain of it. Guillermo had been giving him all sorts of signs these past few days that he was ready, from his lingering kisses and secretive, blushing smiles, to the adorable little moans he’d make whenever Nandor ran his fingers through his scalp. Guillermo was a timid, nervous lover (not that Nandor had expected any different), yet lately he exuded far more sexual energy than ever.

Yes...Nandor was going to get lucky tonight. The thought of it made him grin excitedly beneath the beard he had only just neatly trimmed for the occasion. He pulled on one thick black boot and fumbled with the laces, wondering how best to tackle the problem of the loopy-loops. He couldn’t possibly expect Guillermo to tie his shoelaces on a _date_ night, especially with what Nandor had planned.

He would never admit it to his human lover, but the desire that had been building within him over these past few weeks was bubbling over. The lightest touch or whisper in his ear would send jolts down his body that culminated at his groin and made him painfully hard. He would also never admit to the disappointment that plagued him every time Guillermo cut short their makeout sessions. They tended to fall into bouts of passionate kissing at random times in random places. Last night, for example, it had happened in the foyer by the front door. Nandor had very nearly gotten knocked out when the door swung open and Nadja and Laszlo’s new familiar, Katy, had sauntered in with boxes of sushi. She’d offered some to Guillermo, pretending that nothing untoward had been happening and ignoring Nandor’s raging boner. Guillermo and Katy had shared the food while Nandor had looked on in disgust.

There was always some excuse with him. They’d be going hard at it, exploring each other with their hands and lips and tongues, both of them straining in their pants...but the moment Nandor tried to take it further; the moment he tried to slide his fingers beneath the hem of Guillermo’s trousers or press him down against the couch or bed or coffin lid or bathroom basin, the human would balk and push him away and make something up. _“Oh, I forgot to clean the cell.” “I noticed that one of your swords needed polishing. I don’t want it to rust.” “Did I feed the hermit crabs?”_ Nandor was pretty sure they didn’t even have hermit crabs, but then again, he had never actively looked out for any scurrying about the house. What did hermit crabs even _do_?

Nandor had been hesitant to bring up Guillermo’s reluctance, but he’d vowed to himself that if they didn’t get any further tonight (what did the humans call it? Third base?), he’d broach the subject with his human. It was very selfish of him, he knew, but he kind of wanted to see what Guillermo was like in the sack before committing to any long-term turning-your-human-familiar-into-a-vampire relationship.

Also he was just dreadfully horny.

He hoped he looked his best tonight. He had cleaned his face several times with a wet cloth to ensure all the blood was off his face, but he always missed bits in his beard (he also hoped his beard was straight. Trimming was tricky when you couldn’t see your reflection). He could at least see his body, and he made sure to wear his best underclothes, which happened to be a pair of satin ‘box shorts’ that Guillermo had bought him for the forbidden winter festivities last year. It was a very lewd gift, and Nandor felt a little bad thinking back to how he’d scolded his familiar on the inappropriateness of such a gift. And of celebrating a holiday with the Jeebus-man’s name in it. But he was grateful now because they were very comfortable box shorts. Very breezy. He would like to show Guillermo just how handsome he looked in his holiday-present.

He was fully dressed now, though, as he pulled on his other boot and made a mess of those laces. Colin had taken him to a men’s store a few nights ago and helped him pick out some more… _contemporary_ clothes. Colin’s version of nice was mostly beige sweaters and beige pants and shiny grey shoes, but Nandor had found a nice navy-blue dress shirt and smart black trousers that would go well with his old boots. Yes, he was going to look very modern tonight, like the men in the perfume ads.

The last thing he did, as an afterthought, was choose one of his luckiest scrunchies from his scrunchie drawer - a glittery dark blue that went nicely with his shirt - and pulled all of his hair up into something that resembled a slightly-lopsided bun. He was ready!

He was on his way to Guillermo’s room when he saw the man hurrying down the staircase. He was busy fumbling with the last two buttons on his dress shirt to notice Nandor until he’d almost bumped into him. Nandor reached out to put his arms around his waist, and that was when Guillermo looked up and saw him. His eyes widened and he jumped back to look Nandor up and down.

“Wow,” he said, a hint of amusement tincturing the surprise in his voice. “You look...good. You didn’t tell me you were coming along?” The casual way in which he said it made Nandor laugh.

“Why would I not accompany you on our date?”

Guillermo finished off the button near his collar and gave a little groan. His eyebrows rose sympathetically. “It’s Thursday, Nandor. The trade school is holding an information night at the rec center, remember?”

Nandor’s grin faltered, then dropped completely into an awkward grimace. “Guillermo, I was going to take you out to dinner! I was even going to put up with watching you eat disgusting human food!”

Guillermo smiled sweetly at him. “I’m sorry, but you didn’t even _tell_ me you’d planned a date.”

“It was supposed to be a surprise!”

“Tomorrow night?” Guillermo got on his tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on Nandor’s prickly cheek. In spite of Nandor’s disappointment, he felt stupidly warm and fuzzy at the touch. “Why don’t you come with me to check it out?”

Nandor slumped his shoulders and gave a little shrug of defeat. “Alright. I suppose.”

Guillermo flashed him a grin and squeezed his hand, and Nandor’s pout dissipated.

********

“I don’t see what is so important about this _school_ thing,” Nandor grumbled as they pulled up outside the center. The building was a modern agglomeration of steel and glass and weird angles; like some kind of manmade crystal formation.

“Well, I’ve always been interested in cooking,” Guillermo explained (not for the first time). “And going to culinary school will help me learn how to be a chef, so that I can get work in the food industry.”

“You worked at Panera Bread!” Nandor countered. “You can already work in the food industry!”

Guillermo huffed out an exasperated sigh, but he was smiling when he looked at the vampire. “It’s not the same. Just trust me. This is something I’ve always wanted to do. I mean...aside from work for _you_ , of course.”

Nandor gave a little snarl of disgust. Guillermo had never enjoyed working for _him_...if he’d only given his familiar more time to pursue his silly human dreams, they might have been on their way to a special date. He doubted Guillermo would even be happy working in the human food industry when ( _if_ ) he became a vampire! He climbed out of the SUV and followed Guillermo into the large hall, trying his best to avoid the steady stream of prospective students coming and going.

A cool rush of air hit them when they stepped inside, quickly followed by a cacophony of voices and music. Nandor noticed Guillermo shiver, though the steady beat of the man’s heart told him that he was probably just adjusting to the temperature. It had been a hot summer so far, and humid - even now there was rain on the horizon. As they zigzagged through the crowds, both of them fairly lost, Nandor’s mind went to scenarios involving kissing Guillermo in the rain. If he had the ability to blush, he was sure he’d be bright red by now. Nandor the Relentless was no romantic! What was his sweet human doing to him? Did a lack of sex make men soft?

The thought had his mind wandering to naughtier things now, so he tried to focus on the pandemonium around him. The first thing he noticed was that there were a lot of eyes flickering in his direction - mostly of the opposite sex - and he suddenly felt uncomfortable. Guillermo was ahead of him, almost out of sight in the crowd, and looking around as if searching for something. Nandor rushed to catch up, knocking someone hard in the shoulder in the process. He wasn’t the type to apologise, though.

“Guillermo!” he said in an upset voice. “Why did you leave me?”

“What?”

“People are looking at me.” Nandor clenched his teeth together self-consciously.

“Of course they are, you stand out,” Guillermo said distractedly.

“Well how do I stand _in_?” Nandor grumbled, and he snatched up Guillermo’s hand and twined their fingers together. “Don’t leave me again.”

Guillermo gazed at him with something akin to awe for a moment, his eyes sparkling in the bright fluorescent light. Then his face broke into a grin and he squeezed Nandor’s hand, his cheeks going a delicious pink.

“I won’t,” he assured the vampire.

They passed a few booths advertising various programs: hairdressing, healthcare, construction. They all looked dreadfully boring...until a big black and white creature caught his attention. At first he was excited by the novelty of a cow dancing in an auditorium, and he dragged a confused Guillermo over; but then he noticed it was just two humans in a costume and he slumped his shoulders in disappointment.

“Animal...husbandry,” he read on the banner, and immediately perked up. “Guillermo! I know a lot about _husbandry_.”

“Oh, no Nandor, it’s not what— “

“I had thirty-seven wives! And I can turn into an assortment of animals.”

The cow had stopped dancing to stare at the strange couple. The human behind the counter put on a somewhat nonplussed grin. “Would you like a pamphlet, then?” she asked in a bouncy voice. “It’s a very rewarding career choice.”

Before Guillermo could politely refuse, Nandor snatched up the pamphlet. “Well, I have never been married to an animal. But if I had to marry an animal, it would be John.”

“Oh my g—” Guillermo muttered under his breath, and he turned away.

Nandor looked at the pamphlet upside down, and then screwed up his nose. On the front was a... was that a baby cow in a sac? Coming out of a cow’s... _butt_?

“Guillermo!” he yelled, flinging the pamphlet at the young lady’s face in abhorrence. “That was disgusting!”

Guillermo was now pulling him away - as far away from that booth as he could get. “Help me find the culinary boo—oh there it is!” There was relief in his voice. They approached the booth, where an assortment of chopping boards and kitcheny things sat. Nandor picked up a pasta fork and looked at it in confusion. Guillermo snatched it away before he could test out its scratching capabilities on his back.

He tried to focus on what Guillermo was talking about, but it was so _boring_. He wanted to see what other unusual activities the humans had set up. He scanned the large hall, trying to ignore the amorous glances from random women - and that was when he saw the sign: a big white board with thick, blocky writing. A black arrow pointed left, beside the words “Tennis Courts”. The arrow pointing up directed lost souls to the Basketball Courts, and the right arrow pointed to…Swimming Pool.

Nandor grinned wickedly. Maybe he _could_ make this a date night, after all.

“Thank you so much.” Guillermo’s voice came drifting back to him in the din of the auditorium. Nandor turned back to find him with a handful of pamphlets and forms. He was smiling at the man behind the counter.

“No problem!” the man replied cordially. “Hope to see you here at the start of semester! Good luck!”

Before Guillermo could reply, Nandor was yanking him away from the booth and towards the opposite end of the hall.

“Nandor, where are we going?” Guillermo asked, a hint of a groan in his voice as he trailed behind. “The exit is the other way.”

“We’re not going home yet!” Nandor said.

“I am _not_ going back to that husbandry stall.” Guillermo paused for a second, and then said, “Nandor? Are you wearing a scrunchie?”

“Yes!” Nandor said, part exasperated and part excited. “It is my lucky scrunchie!” He chose to ignore Guillermo’s answering sigh.

*********

Guillermo was being pulled along with such speed that he failed to see the big white sign. Before he knew it, he was in a wide dark corridor, Nandor a hulking black shape in front of him. The vampire blocked anything ahead of them, and Guillermo was filled with flighty apprehension.

“Where are we going?” he asked too loudly; flinching when his voice echoed through the empty hallway.

“Our date!” Nandor announced, even louder.

“I don’t think we’re supposed to be here.” Guillermo tried to disentangle his fingers from Nandor’s, but the vampire held him fast, pointedly ignoring him. They stopped at a set of double-doors. The plate above it told them they were standing outside of the natatorium.

“We’re _definitely_ not supposed to be here,” Guillermo said hesitantly. “Besides, the door’s probably locked…” he tested the handle to show him, a little relieved when it didn’t budge.

Nandor scoffed. “Guillermo, I am a vampire!” he said, and a moment later he wasn’t there. Guillermo rolled his eyes as he watched Nandor the Mist drift underneath the door and vanish. He heard the whoosh of the vampire’s body reforming behind the closed door, and then the unmistakable click of a lock. He quickly stepped back, knowing that Nandor was about to come proudly bursting through. A second later, he did.

“This is breaking and entering!” Guillermo hissed, grabbing both of Nandor’s arms. The touch seemed to have the opposite of its intended effect on the vampire. He stepped into Guillermo’s embrace and caught his lips in a kiss. Guillermo cursed inwardly as his body acted against his will and he sagged against Nandor’s chest. He breathed a shaky sigh against Nandor’s lips, eliciting a soft growl from him.

“If anyone finds us, I’ll just eat them,” he said too casually, stepping away.

“No you will _not_ ,” Guillermo hissed **.** But he knew he was defeated; that Nandor would get his way. Not only because the vampire tended to get pettish when he didn’t get his way, but also because Guillermo wanted to follow him in; he was secretly relishing in the nervous fluttering of his stomach, and the faint embers that were flickering even lower.

Once in the natatorium, Nandor locked the door behind them and Guillermo took in their surroundings. If it weren’t for the pale glow of the lights set within the sides of the pool, or the filtered moonlight shining through the high windows, it would have been pitch black in here. Guillermo could make out Nandor’s face well enough in the dim light, though. The vampire faced him, a familiar hunger in his eyes. It wasn’t the same kind of thirst that Guillermo had grown used to over the eleven years of his servitude. This was a more recent development; a look that was deep and dark and desirous. It made Guillermo simultaneously want to melt and run away. The last time Guillermo had seen this look was during a makeout session days ago, and he’d been so close to telling him then... _so_ close.

Now, alone with him in this dark hall, the water’s reflection bouncing off the vampire’s pallid skin, Guillermo felt tendrils of fear snake up his groin and into his stomach. And then Nandor’s lips were on his again, unable to hold back any longer. He wrapped big arms around his human and held him tight, close, as his mouth drifted to explore Guillermo’s neck and exposed collarbone with frantic hunger. When he flicked his tongue over the sensitive hollow of his neck, Guillermo gasped and reflexively bucked his hips, feeling through layers of fabric Nandor’s hardness. 

“Nandor,” he breathed. Usually saying his name would stop the vampire; albeit not without a growl of protest. But Nandor kept going, pressing himself against Guillermo with a desperate force, as if he couldn’t get close enough. Fear spiked in Guillermo’s chest. “ _Nandor_ ,” he tried again. He put both hands on the taller man’s shoulders and pushed weakly. Nandor growled in response, but didn’t let go; instead nipping the curve of skin between his neck and shoulder.

“Stop!” Guillermo cried, and then suddenly he was free and stumbling back. He watched Nandor’s reaction with ragged breaths and tears in his eyes, waiting for some kind of outburst from him. But none came. Instead the vampire’s face softened and he swallowed hard, his eyes filled with guilt.

“Are you afraid, Guillermo?” he asked soberly.

Guillermo knew that if he said anything right now, he’d break down sobbing and shaking, so he kept his mouth shut and quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. Nandor looked at him as though he were a stranger.

“How can we...do this...if you’re afraid of me?” Nandor said.

Guillermo’s eyes widened. “Oh no, I’m not afraid of you, Nandor! Just…” he trailed off with a sniffle and glanced down at the bulge in Nandor’s trousers, feeling his cheeks heat up. He didn’t need to finish the sentence. Nandor got it.

“Ah,” the vampire said awkwardly, though his voice was tinged with relief.

Gingerly, Guillermo took a step forward and put a hand on his arm. His throat was raw with unshed tears, and when he spoke again, his voice came out a hoarse mumble. “I’m not a virgin, Nandor,” he said, shutting his eyes to brace himself. There was a moment’s silence in which Guillermo opened his eyes and hazarded a peek at Nandor. Nandor’s own eyes were blank as his brain worked over the words, but soon he came back to life.

“Don’t be silly, Guillermo!” he said incredulously. “I don’t even need to smell your blood to tell that you are a virgin!”

“Well I wasn’t—" Guillermo shut his mouth suddenly, hating the way his voice croaked in frustration. He lowered his eyes. “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“We are going to talk about it,” Nandor said with finality. “If you knew how much I want you, Guillermo…”

“I know,” Guillermo said, though he was surprised by the vampire’s admission. He allowed himself to get a little closer.

“So, you are not a virgin,” Nandor murmured, and when his hands went to the topmost button of Guillermo’s dress shirt, Guillermo allowed him to fumble with it, though he was quaking with nerves. “Why do you have virginal blood, then? There’s no denying it, Memo.”

Guillermo took a deep breath, his heart fluttering - in spite of himself - at hearing his pet name from Nandor’s mouth. He forced himself to make eye contact. “Because I didn’t want it,” he said. This admission—this little piece of history that he’d hidden underneath everything for so long—took all the confidence and resolve that Guillermo had built up over the years and crushed it beneath its all-consuming weight. He took in a sharp, shaky breath, feeling the tears well up again. “I didn’t want it,” he repeated in a half-sob.

He felt rather than saw Nandor tense in front of him. Vaguely he heard the vampire speak his name in a questioning tone, and suddenly an overwhelming shame washed over him. He rushed for Nandor, flinging his arms around him and burying his head in his chest, all the while wondering if this would be the last time he would do such a thing; the last time Nandor would allow it. The tears on his cheeks were blazing hot.

Nandor returned the embrace, albeit stiffly. “Oh, Guillermo,” he whispered in what sounded like dismay, as the weight of the words finally settled on him.

“I’m so sorry,” Guillermo sobbed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. It happened so long ago I thought I’d gotten over it but when we started getting closer it all came back—“ the words were rushing out of him now between panicked gasps. “I’m sorry, Nandor. Please don’t be angry with me.”

Nandor only stiffened further, and he took a step back, and Guillermo felt his heart sink painfully. But then the vampire cupped his cheeks in his hands and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Angry with you?” he said softly, surprised. He looked down at him, and Guillermo’s breath hitched. Behind the facade of tenderness, Nandor’s eyes blazed with raw, hot fury. He was angry. Very angry. But when he spoke, he did so with such gentleness that Guillermo started sobbing all over again. “Tell me about it,” he said, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“It happened a long time ago,” Guillermo reminded him in a trembling voice. “I’m sorry…”

“I want to know, Memo. And don’t apologise again.” Nandor’s voice was firm but kind. There was that tiny, almost imperceptible tinge of fury to it, too. Guillermo somehow knew it wasn’t directed at him, but he was still thankful the vampire was trying to keep it at bay. It was this knowledge that gave him the courage to continue. He took Nandor by the hand and led him to the side of the pool, where they both pulled off their shoes and rolled up their pant legs and sat by the water’s edge, dipping their feet into the cold water.

He told Nandor all that he could remember. The excitement of being invited to his first party - at sixteen - and arriving to a house full of dancing and music and alcohol. He told him about his friend abandoning him halfway through the night without a word, and how he’d gone to search for him through the wave of dancing teenagers. He described how uneasy he’d felt slinking through an unfamiliar dark hallway lined with doors (much like a smaller, carpeted version of the hallway he and Nandor had crept through not long ago), and how he’d seen the three shadows fall over him before he’d seen the boys himself. And then he told Nandor how it had happened; how the boys had pinned him down, laughing drunkenly and firing names at him while they tore off their belts and unzipped their trousers. He didn’t mention the particular slurs, or that he’d sustained a black eye when he’d tried to get away; or that he’d bled for an hour afterwards — Nandor was already quivering with fury. When he finished talking, Guillermo waited with bated breath, looking at the way his feet warped beneath the gentle ripples of the water. Nandor hadn’t touched him during the entire story, and now he felt exposed and cold and wanted nothing more than to lose himself in the vampire’s arms.

“Are they still alive?” Nandor muttered finally.

The words should have caught Guillermo off-guard, but they didn’t. He knew the connotations behind them. “I’m assuming so?” he said cautiously. “But _no_ , Nandor. Don’t think like that. I didn’t even know them.”

Nandor had that determined look in his eye, and mixed with the anger there, it was a fearsome sight. He set his jaw, and when he spoke, his voice came out strong and loud. “I will track them down and do to them what they—Guillermo?” He cut his words short when Guillermo ducked his head and began to cry again.

“I don’t want you tracking down _anyone_ ,” he said, and then echoed Nandor’s earlier words. “Don’t leave me. Not for them.” He wiped his eyes again, feeling silly. His face was so hot and his eyes so puffy they were giving him a headache. Nandor shuffled around to face him, and when Guillermo refused to meet his eyes, he took him by the chin and gently lifted his head to force eye contact.

“Never,” he said with that same determination; only this time the fury had melted, and their lips met with a passion that felt as natural as it was untamed. Nandor slid his tongue into Guillermo’s mouth to meet his, and a moan escaped Guillermo unbidden. The confession and the tears and Nandor’s unexpected tenderness had left him feeling weak and tired, yet before long he was so hard it positively ached.

Beneath the desire, though, was that uncertainty and shame, and it came bubbling up now. “I wish I could have saved myself for you,” he whispered against Nandor’s lips.

“You have,” Nandor growled back, in a tone that left no room for argument. “Twelve years, _Jahan_.”

Guillermo frowned up at him. “Nandor?” he said carefully, “Did you just call me by your horse’s name?”

“No, Guillermo!” Nandor said sternly, and suddenly he was back to his old self. “ _Jahan_! I was trying to do the romantic thing!”

“Oh. What does it mean?” Guillermo asked in his most placative voice.

Nandor pouted at him. “I’m not telling you; the moment is gone. You ruined the moment, Guillermo!” Had it been anyone else, Guillermo would have burst into tears then and there. But this was Nandor - and Nandor had a weird way of trying to lighten the mood; of showing that he cared. Guillermo took his glasses off and placed them safely beside him, under the guise of rubbing his red eyes, and then tackled Nandor into the pool. They both fell in with a loud splash, and Guillermo had hardly broken the surface when Nandor came up and wrapped big arms around his waist. Water cascaded down their faces and necks. It seeped into their closed eyes and snuck into their mouths as they kissed. Guillermo slid his hands up Nandor’s prickly cheeks and clutched his wet hair, pressing himself further against him, relishing the feeling of Nandor’s cold skin through the wet, paper-thin fabric of their shirts.

Nandor’s fingers went back to their previous place at his collar and set out to finish what he’d started earlier - unbuttoning Guillermo’s shirt. Guillermo tried to slow his thundering heart and keep his hands steady as he clutched at Nandor’s forearms. As if Nandor could hear his internal struggle, he gave a little smile and said, “Third base?”

Guillermo gaped at him – not only at the words and his frankness about them, but also at the strange innocence in his tone. He was usually rather more careful about this kind of thing when it came to Guillermo. His heart somehow sped up even faster and his face went bright red. But he didn’t stop the words when they came. “Third base.”

Nandor’s lips stretched back in a grin. “Yesss!” he said excitedly, eyes sparkling. “Third base!” The water droplets on his cheeks looked like glitter in the dim light, and Guillermo knew at that moment that he was safe here. He felt himself relax; the tension dripping away with the water. Nandor finished unbuttoning, and pulled off Guillermo’s soaked shirt before flinging it out of the pool. Guillermo kissed him deeply, and as he did, he reached around and pulled the scrunchie from Nandor’s hair; then gingerly started on the vampire’s shirt.

“You want this?” Nandor asked in a low voice, before ducking his head to nip Guillermo’s neck. The resulting groan was apparently the only answer he needed. He didn’t wait for Guillermo to peel the shirt off him; instead he tore it over his shoulders, popping a button in the process, and then threw it over his head, spraying them both with cold water. Guillermo ran his hands through the thick wet hair on Nandor’s chest, then over his shoulders, marveling at the size of him. Nandor kept still and simply watched, though the hardness against Guillermo’s thigh told him that it must feel torturous. He himself could hardly keep from squirming.

He kissed the nest of hair in the middle of Nandor’s chest and felt the coolness of an exhale on his bare shoulder. But still the vampire didn’t move; _you’re in control, Guillermo_ , his actions said. Guillermo loved him more now than he ever had, as impossible as that seemed. He trailed his lips across Nandor’s chest, planting timid kisses here and there, unsure of how to proceed. He looked up at Nandor’s face searchingly, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the adoration there, poorly hidden beneath a little smirk.

“Here,” Nandor said, catching on to the man’s uncertainty. He gently pushed Guillermo backwards, holding him firmly by his upper arms, occasionally ducking down to kiss him quickly on the lips. It wasn’t long before Guillermo stumbled over a step, and then another, and soon he was half-sitting, half-floating on one of the steps leading out of the pool. Nandor sunk down on top of him and kissed him deeply, his hair dripping cold water onto his lover’s bare shoulders.

Just when Guillermo was sure he couldn’t get any harder or any more nervous, Nandor pulled back and drifted his hands down the human’s chest, over the curve of his tummy, and to the hem of his trousers. Even in the dim light Guillermo’s arousal was plain to see. He watched in a sort of trance as Nandor unzipped him and pulled his trousers and briefs off with a few awkward tugs. Nandor glanced up at him expectantly, a mischievous glimmer in his eye, and Guillermo let out his breath and gave a little nod.

Up until now he’d been cautious and alert; still fully aware that anyone could barge in at any time. But the moment Nandor wrapped his hand around his cock and ducked his head beneath the water, Guillermo was gone. Exquisite pleasure coursed through him, swallowing him whole, and he arched his back, taking in a sharp breath. Nandor’s mouth was around him, sucking him beneath the water, his tongue doing laps around his head before trailing up and down his shaft. His hair floated like black smoke on the surface and Guillermo found himself clutching it by the fistful with one hand; his other hand clutching at the lip of the pool’s step in a poor attempt at anchoring himself.

The intense, unexpected pleasure had him hurtling towards climax already, and he felt his neck and face heat up at the thought of coming so quickly. But just as he approached that final crest, Nandor’s mouth left him. Guillermo let out a whine and bucked his hips, searching, but then Nandor broke the surface of the water to look at him - as well as he could with a curtain of heavy, soaked hair blocking much of his face. Guillermo let out a shaky chuckle at the sight.

“Put your legs over my shoulders,” the vampire said.

Guillermo went bright red at that. “I don’t want to drown you,” he breathed, and immediately realised his mistake. Nandor must have seen his embarrassment, because he simply grinned and ducked under the water again, lifting Guillermo’s thighs in the process. Guillermo was tilted back suddenly and he struggled for purchase on the steps before his head could duck under the water. Sure, Nandor couldn’t drown, but _he_ could.

Somehow it was even more amazing this time. Nandor’s mouth pumped him into a frenzy, taking the length of him easily, hungrily, like it was his lifeline. Guillermo clutched Nandor’s hair again, holding the vampire’s head in place while he fucked his mouth. He was beyond all propriety now. He was beyond worry. His nerves and his blood were focused and throbbing in only one place and he would do anything... _anything_ … to relieve himself of that sweet, agonising pleasure. And at the same time, he never wanted it to end.

“Please,” he groaned, his knuckles turning white around a fistful of hair. He had no idea he was even speaking aloud. “ _Please_ , Nandor. Make me come. I’m so close.” A vibration resonated up Guillermo’s shaft as Nandor purred in response beneath the water, and the feeling was enough to raise tears.

He was so far gone, so desperate for that release, that he barely registered the double-doors banging open and the torchlight seeping into his closed eyes. But just before he reached the point of no return, he came back to his senses and snapped his eyes open.

_Oh no._

A security guard stood in the open doorway, frozen in surprise. Guillermo couldn’t see his face for the bright light, but that hardly mattered; they’d been caught out.

Guillermo struggled to free Nandor from under his legs, but the vampire held them tight. He tugged hard on his hair and cried, “Nandor!” … but that only spurred Nandor on, and he only worked harder.

It was over in seconds. Guillermo’s bodily needs had taken precedence over his mind. White light flashed behind his eyes and he arched his back and cried out loudly, bucking his hips involuntarily as he spilled into Nandor’s mouth. He rode out the blissfully, _horrifyingly_ long orgasm with ragged breaths, his face hot as he felt eyes on him from the other side of the large room.

When he was done, Nandor broke the surface again, causing Guillermo to go splashing back as his legs were flung into the air. Nandor’s eyes were on the shocked security guard, but his face was lit up in a huge grin. He struck four fingers in the air, toward the security guard, and announced, “Third base!”

******

“Thank you for not eating him,” Guillermo said earnestly as they made their way to the car. He’d been a little worried about that, as he’d snatched up the wet forms and his phone from the side of the pool. He’d relaxed a little when he’d heard Nandor address the guard in a low, entrancing voice.

“Don’t thank me,” Nandor said pridefully. “Thank my impeccable hypnosis skills!”

Guillermo opened his mouth to say something, but he looked amusedly exasperated, so Nandor stopped him with a kiss before Guillermo could tease him. He was, admittedly, still getting used to Guillermo’s teasing. Sometimes he found it endearing; other times he got a little grizzled because his brain immediately reverted to their previous master-familiar relationship. They both knew the transition would take time. And Guillermo was very patient with him.

They broke away and Guillermo ran his thumb down Nandor’s cheek, eliciting a little shiver from the vampire, which in turn made his human smile. He placed a quick kiss on the offending thumb. A thought came into his head, then. It was an unpleasant thought, but he knew he had to voice it.

“Do you want to talk more about it?” he asked in his gentlest voice (which still held a hint of demanding. He would have to work on that).

Guillermo shook his head and looked at his feet. He didn’t need Nandor to elaborate. “One day. Soon,” he mumbled. “But not tonight.” He looked back at Nandor, and the vampire found himself gazing at those delicious, rosy cheeks. An all-too-familiar emptiness rumbled through his body.

“I’m hungry,” he said, a little too amorously.

Guillermo gave him a surprised look, and his eyes slid down to Nandor’s crotch and back up to his face again. “Do you...want me to help you…?” he asked with uncertainty.

Nandor picked up the faint change in his human’s heartbeat; he was nervous again. He wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him close. He could wait. He _would_ wait. Even if it took another twelve years.

Well, maybe not _twelve_ years.

“I am _hungry_ hungry, Memo,” he explained softly, before ducking to nip his earlobe teasingly. “ _Jahan_.”

The word slipped out just as it had earlier, and Nandor knew that if he had a beating heart, it would be near galloping out of his chest by now. Of course, Guillermo stepped back quickly then; his brow furrowed but his eyes sparkling.

“And no,” Nandor said firmly, when Guillermo opened his mouth to question him. “I am _not_ telling you what it means.”

Guillermo’s lips curled into a smirk. “That’s okay,” he said sweetly, and then he was breaking the embrace and walking quickly to the car. Nandor watched him suspiciously. The moment he saw the flicker of white light, his stomach sank.

Guillermo spun around and waved his phone in the air. “I’ve got Google!” he called.

Nandor rushed forward, bristling. “Give me that thing!” he growled, and tried to snatch it out of Guillermo’s hands. Guillermo spun away from his outstretched hands, laughing and frantically typing on the little device. “Fucking Guy!” Nandor grumbled, and lunged again. Guillermo dodged him. Nandor grunted. He was very good at evading vampires, this little human of his.

“How do you spell it?” Guillermo taunted, dancing away. “J-A-H-A-N?”

“Fucking…” Nandor leaned back against the SUV, defeated. Stupid little smart thing did not care about his _feelings_. Neither did the little phone device.

Guillermo was breathing hard with exertion but beaming. Nandor couldn’t stay mad; he had the cutest smile in the world and it almost made his dead heart spring to life every time he saw it. But then Guillermo’s smile dropped, and his breathing shallowed out as he read what was on the screen. He stared up at Nandor with curiosity, his eyes getting that shiny look about them that meant he was about to get sentimental.

“ _Jahan_ means universe?”

Nandor grimaced awkwardly and gave a little shrug. “It’s just a name,” he grumbled.

Guillermo smiled and kissed him again, slinking his arms around his neck. Before long Nandor was searching out his neck and nipping him there, while breathing in his warm, sweet scent. The vampire’s stomach grumbled silently and he let out a faint moan and tore himself away from his lover’s neck to look into his eyes.

Guillermo gave him a quick peck on the lips and said with a smirk, “ _Gracias, mi amor_.”

Nandor grinned secretively. “I know what _that_ means,” he boasted.

“Oh?” Guillermo raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. It means, _go eat_!”

“Sure…” Guillermo humoured him, giving his vampire a firm pat on the chest. “Go eat.”


End file.
